Falling into You
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Don't want to give too much away, just read and enjoy hehe
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I know, I suck, but KC has been a royal bitch recently and been consistently giving me bupkas. I also know that I have other fics I should be finishing rather than starting a whole new one, but I'm gonna take whatever KC has to offer at the moment. I started this fic a month or so ago while I was in Paris with StarbucksTink and I've nearly finished it so I thought it was about time I started posting. As always, nothing belongs to me *pouts* but review and enjoy :D

"Lindsey!" Catherine Willows shouted after her seventeen year old daughter, struggling to be heard over the traffic. She fought the urge to look away as Lindsey dashed across the road, narrowly avoiding being hit by a taxi. Taking a deep breath to try and lower her blood pressure, Catherine waited patiently until the traffic stopped and crossed the road, joining her excited daughter. She smiled as she reached Lindsey; her current behavior wasn't that different to how she used to act on Christmas morning when she was a little girl. She tried to ignore the twinge of sadness that suddenly hit her, reminding her Lindsey wasn't a little girl anymore; in just a few short months she'd be away at college and Catherine would be alone. Her morose thoughts were interrupted by Lindsey's voice.

"Mom! Hurry up! I wanna go to the top before it shuts!"

Catherine laughed slightly and followed the teen, who had already resumed her frantic pace towards the Eiffel Tower. Not for the first time this trip Catherine was grateful she's packed a few pairs of flat shoes; Lindsey had already dragged her round London, Rome and Madrid, and the trend had continued through their four days in Paris. They'd seen the Louvre, Saint Sulpice (Lindsey had just finished reading 'The Da Vinci Code' and insisted on visiting both places), Notre Dame, the Moulin Rouge, the Sacre Coeur and the Arc de Triomph, as well as taking a lengthy walk along the Seine. Catherine was shocked by the amount of things they'd seen and done on this two week "vacation". Now, it was the day before they were due to fly back to Vegas, back to reality, and Lindsey had begged to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower at night to see the view of Paris. They stood patiently in line, paid for their tickets then took the elevator up to the first level. Lindsey turned and immediately headed to the elevator that would take them higher, Catherine stared at it in trepidation. The younger Willows rolled her eyes, grabbed her mother's arm and dragged her inside.

"The Empire State Building is higher than this and you went to the top of that," she stated as the elevator started to move.

"That was made from bricks, not just some bits of metal. It's far more substantial," Catherine mumbled in response. Lindsey rolled her eyes once more and bounded out of the doors the second they were open, a slightly anxious Catherine following slowly behind.

"Oh my god mom you have to see this! It's gorgeous!" Maneuvering through the crowd she made her way to where Lindsey was standing next to the railing. Gazing out over the city of Paris, illuminated by what seemed like thousands of lights, Catherine had to admit it was a breathtaking view. She leaned slightly against the railing, the wind whipping strands of her long strawberry blonde hair about her face as she continued to soak in the scene before her. She could see pinpoints of light reflected in the waters of the Seine, dancing atop the small waves like fireflies. The Arc de Triomph was highlighted by sunken spotlights in the ground, the beams lighting it up from each of the four corners then fading far above it into the blackness of the night sky.

She sighed softly, her mind wandering to thoughts of a man that, as far as she knew, was somewhere below her in the sprawling city. They had walked past the Sorbonne on their way to Saint Sulpice, and it had taken every ounce of self control she possessed not to go inside and find him. It was over, he was married now. She had lost, and needed to move on. But it seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do it. Her heart would forever belong to a man she couldn't have. She sighed again and leaned more on the railing, trying to draw strength from the immense building on which she stood, and the beautiful, vibrant city laid out before her.

Lindsey's hand on her arm pulled her from her reverie.

"Mom? You ok?"

Catherine smiled. "I'm fine sweetheart, just making the most of our last night here." Lindsey looked skeptical but smiled as well.

"Why don't we get some food? I'm starving!"

Catherine laughed and hugged her daughter. "You're always hungry." Much to her surprise, Lindsey returned the hug, until she saw two cute boys, then she swiftly pulled away, smiled and started towards the elevator.

Catherine chuckled and began to follow, realizing too late that her foot was caught. She tripped and fell, bracing herself for the impact with the ground but it never came. Instead she felt two arms catch her in mid-air and collided instead with a firm chest. She lifted her head, but the words of gratitude she'd been about to express died on her lips as her eyes locked with a familiar pair of blue ones.

"Gil?"

None of my fics would be complete without a cliffie chapter *grin*  
Let me know what you think

Lily  
-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Glad ya'll are liking the fic so far. Here's a little more.

Gil Grissom stared down at the woman in his arms, surprise evident on his face.

"Cath?" he replied as he helped her upright, still keeping his arms around her waist. "What are you doing here?"

Before she could reply Lindsey came running over.

"Oh my god mom are you ok? I saw…" The rest of her sentence faded as she saw Grissom. He barely had enough time to release Catherine and step away a little before she threw her arms around his neck.

"Uncle Gil!" He couldn't help but chuckle as he returned her embrace.

"Hi Butterfly. It's good to see you both again." He met Catherine's eyes over Lindsey's shoulder and smiled warmly at her as the teenager pulled back.

"It's so weird that you're at the Eiffel Tower at the same time as us!"

"Maybe it's fate," he replied, his eyes never leaving Catherine's. The strawberry blonde broke their gaze, turning her head back towards the view as Lindsey giggled.

"Maybe. Hey! Mom and I were just about to get something to eat, why don't you join us?" Catherine was about to protest, but the pleading look on her daughter's face made her nod as she sighed inwardly.

Gil smiled. "Sure, I haven't eaten yet." Lindsey hugged him again then linked her arm through his and dragged him toward the elevator, leaving Catherine to follow behind.

_It's going to be a long night,_ she thought to herself as she joined them in the elevator, plastering a fake smile across her face.

I know it's super short, but I like to keep ya'll interested hehe

Lily  
-x-


	3. Chapter 3

I know that last chapter was kinda short, so I'm being nice and posting another today. I know, I'm too good to ya'll :P

Dinner was almost over. They'd chosen a small café/restaurant in a side street off the Champs Elysee, and Catherine had spent the majority of the time trying not to bring up the on subject she wanted to talk about the most. Thankfully Lindsey had commandeered most of the conversation, telling Gil all about Rome, Madrid and London, as well as school and the college she was going to.

"Uncle Gil? Don't you miss Sara, what with her being so far away and all?"

Catherine coughed, nearly choking on her coffee. "Lindsey!" She shot her daughter the 'death glare', a warning evident in the tone of her voice. She glanced at Gil, surprised to see the look of confusion he was aiming at Lindsey.

"Why would I miss her? It's been months since I saw her last." Both mother and daughter stared at him.

"You mean you don't miss your own wife? That's B.S.!"

"Language!" Catherine exclaimed.

Gil just looked even more confused. "My what?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Everyone at the lab and PD has seen her ring."

"She's back in Vegas?"

Catherine had to fight the urge to reach out and smack him. "You know she is! She's been back here to visit you!"

Gil took a deep breath. "No she hasn't. I haven't seen Sara since I left Costa Rica when we broke up." Catherine gaped at him.

"But why would she tell everyone she's married to you?" Lindsey cut in.

"I have no idea, but I can assure you she's not."

"Why did you break up?" Catherine took a sip of her coffee, trying to ignore he hopeful happiness that filled her heart.

He shrugged. "Even away from the lab it still wasn't working. We both agreed it was for the best."

"Sara obviously doesn't think so anymore," Lindsey interrupted, earning another stern look from her mother.

KC likes reviews, so I suggest ya'll feed her if you want more of this fic (as well as the others I've kinda left hanging, plus another new one *grin*)

Lily  
-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here's another chapter :)

The waiter arrived before the conversation could continue, and after a short argument Gil paid the bill and they left, opting to walk down by the Seine upon Lindsey's insistence. The teenager walked a little way ahead of them, leaving the two adults to stroll along in companionable silence.

"How have you been Cath?" Gil asked after a few minutes. She shrugged.

"Fine. Work has been crazy as normal."

He nodded and glanced at her. The reflection of the lights off the water seemed to glimmer off her hair, highlighting the shades of red and gold that ran through it. Even after all these years she still managed to take his breath away. She felt his gaze and turned her head, her eyes locking with his as a ghost of a smile played across her lips.

Suddenly, Catherine tripped over a loose cobble stone and began to fall. Gil's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her flush against him and preventing her from colliding with the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she muttered. "That's twice I've done that now."  
Gil chuckled and she looked up, her eyes widening as she realized how close his face was to hers; she could feel the warmth of his breath hitting her cheek. Impulsively, Gil leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. He felt her tense, and was about to pull away when she began to respond, kissing him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands found her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth which she happily gave. Each battled for dominance as hands began to wander; Gil slipped one down her back to rest lightly on her tush while Catherine's fingers tangled in his short grey hair.

They broke apart minutes later when the need for air became too great.

Short again I know but never mind *grin* Enjoy  
Lily  
-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Here's a little more. I know there were a couple people who didn't like how short some of the previous chapters have been, so this one's a little longer. Next chapter will probably be the last, as soon as KC gives me some inspiration to finish it lol.

"I think I need to trip more often," Catherine mumbled, resting her head against Gil's shoulder as she tried to return her breathing to normal. Gil smiled and pulled her closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll always catch you."

"You're arms won't reach to Vegas though," she replied sadly, lifting her head and stepping out of his embrace, ignoring her body's protests at the loss of contact. She turned away and started to walk again, catching a glimpse of Lindsey stood a little way ahead waiting for them when Gil's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Stay."

"What?" She whirled round to face him, her eyes wide.

He took a step towards her, grasping her hand gently in his.

"Stay here with me."

She stared at him, then slowly shook her head.

"You know I can't do that Gil. My life is in Vegas: Lindsey, my mom, my job. I can't just pick up and leave like you did." A look of hurt flashed across his face as she took a step back, sliding her hand from his.

"Mom? Uncle Gil?" Both adults turned at the sound of Lindsey's voice as she stepped up beside her mother, the questioning note evident in her voice. Catherine interjected before Gil had a chance to speak.

"Everything's fine sweetheart, but we really should get back to the hotel and finish packing before tomorrow." Lindsey simply nodded, knowing there was far more to the situation than she was being told, then walked forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Gil in an embrace that he quickly returned.

"It was wonderful to see you again Butterfly.""You too Uncle Gil. See you soon."

She kissed his cheek and pulled away, walking over to a bench and leaving the two adults alone.

Their eyes met and Catherine smiled sadly as Gil stepped toward her once more, pulling her close as he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Please stay," he murmured, sending a shiver down her spine as his warm breath hit her ear. "Just for a couple more days. We really need to talk."

"I'm sorry," she replied softly, circling her arms round his waist. "I have a court appearance in three days for a case. I need to prepare when I get home."

He sighed as she pulled away, pressing a feather light kiss to his cheek before stepping away completely.

"Goodbye Gil." She gave him one last smile then turned and walked away. She hadn't got very far when she felt him grab her arm, spinning her back round to face him. She couldn't help but melt into the kiss as soon as his lips touched hers, draping her arms over his shoulders as his hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer and pressing his lips harder against hers, committing the feel of her lips to memory.

After a few moments Gil pulled away, bringing his hand up to her cheek and caressing her soft skin with his thumb.

"Goodbye Cath," he whispered, kissing her gently once more the turned, walking back along the river and away from the woman he loved forever.

KC likes reviews. Be nice and feed her :D  
Lily  
-x-


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god! Two uploads in one day! *faints from shock*

A week had passed since Catherine and Lindsey had returned home from Paris. With the exception of the court appearance, Catherine's return to work had been relatively quiet, a fact she cursed as it gave her more time to mull over the events of the last day in Paris and the kisses she'd shared with Gil before promptly jumping on a plane and out of his life. She'd tried her best to rationalise the situation in her mind; it was impossible for it to work between them, her life was in Vegas, his in Paris now. But no matter how often she reminded herself of these facts, it didn't remove the dull ache in her chest, or make the bittersweet memories hurt any less.

Catherine sighed deeply and closed her eyes, tossing her glasses onto the open file that lay on her desk and pinched the bridge of her nose lightly, willing away the headache she could feel building.

A soft knock on the door forced her eyes upward, landing on the grinning face of Greg Sanders. She offered him a small smile in return as he crossed the room and flopped down in the chair across from her.

"Hey there boss lady."

"Greg. Do you not have any work to do?" His grin widened as he leant forward and dropped a folder she hadn't even realised he'd been holding onto her desk.

"Nope. Just wrapped up my case." There was a beat of silence before he continued. "So, how was your vacation?"

Catherine eyed him warily. "You already asked me that Greg, the day after I got back."

"I know." She stared at him for a few moments before rolling her eyes slightly, slipping her glasses back on and turning her attention to the folder he'd put on her desk.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" she asked, not looking up.

"So, how was Grissom?"

Her head snapped up and she gaped at him, her eyes going wide.

"What?" He grinned again.

"A little bird told me you bumped into a certain ex-supervisor while you were in Paris." Catherine regained enough composure to close her mouth, but didn't answer.

"Lindsey," she mumbled, and Greg's grin grew.

"My source also informed me that there was a little mix up as to the aforementioned ex-supervisor's marital status." Catherine sighed and nodded. A triumphant expression covered Greg's features. "I'd suspected as much. There were a few things that didn't add up about the whole thing." The strawberry blonde shot him a curious look but he offered no further explanation.

"I just have one question."

Catherine sighed once more and leaned back in her chair. "What is it Greg?"

His mouth twisted into a smirk. "Why the hell are you here in Vegas instead of in Paris with your Bugman?" Off his supervisor's blank look Greg rolled his eyes. "Cath, Ray Charles could see how crushed you were when you found out about Griss and Sara. You're in love with him." She moved to protest but he held up a hand, silencing her. "And he obviously feels the same, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed you. Now he's available and you're doing nothing about it! Are you insane or just determined to stay miserable?"

Catherine's eyes narrowed, so Greg backtracked a little. "We talked about it and we all agree. You haven't been the same since he left. You deserve to be happy."

Her eyebrows shot up. "We?"

Greg nodded. "Me, Nick, Doc, David, Wendy, Brass, Hodges, Linds and your mom."

"What is this? A conspiracy?"

Greg grinned. "More like an intervention. Come on Cath, you've got nothing to lose. Call him. I'll give you some privacy." He winked and bounded out of the office, pulling the door to as he went.

Catherine sighed and picked up the phone, putting the receiver to her ear and dialling Gil's number in Paris before she could change her mind. However, instead of ringing or a busy tone, all she could hear was a woman speaking French:

"Ce numero ne fonctionne pas. Veuillez essayer encore."

Catherine didn't understand much of the language, but she had a pretty good idea the woman was telling her the number was no longer in service. She sighed loudly and dropped the phone back into place before resting her head in her hands. She bit back a groan of frustration as she heard the door to her office swing open.

*evil laugh*  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
